memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transwarp network
Rename/split Rename to Transwarp network, since this isn't just a Borg thing anymore. --Pseudohuman (talk) 04:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :A split might even be better... one on the Borg network from the 24th century, one on the alternate reality transwarp network. -- sulfur (talk) 12:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that AR stuff is some crazy shit. :-) Given that we don't even know if it is the same type of transwarp network (the bginfo suggests that it is not), I agree that we should split instead of rename. It also sounds as if this new timeline becomes more and more incompatible with the original one with every new movie, so if we can keep that content separate, great. --Cid Highwind (talk) 12:54, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, it does answer one question from the film, how did the Enterprise travel in one day from Earth to the Neutral Zone, and back? It did so by utilizing the transwarp network.Throwback (talk) 12:58, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Enterprise didn't use a transwarp conduit network. Did you even see the film, an all that stuff about the warp core and traveling at warp. The routes are labeled as trade lines. There are other articles like this that are about two different things with the same term. matter stream, time barrier, for example. --Pseudohuman (talk) 13:44, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :In the case of matter stream, that one might need to be split too. The time barrier one appears to be the same thing, just different instances of such. -- sulfur (talk) 14:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Seems like we know too little about this new network, it could theoretically be the same thing, even though that doesn't seem like it's the case, but I think splitting is a bit jumping to conclusions before we get more information on the intent here. Perhaps in the script there is something more about this. Perhaps this is just about transwarp signals and how Kirk was able to use his small communicator to call Scotty's communicator on Earth all the way from the Neutral Zone. We don't know anything yet. --Pseudohuman (talk) 14:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::First, the routes are called corridors, as in transwarp corridor. We have two named corridors; one of them is Corridor 67. The network is like a spider web with each location connected to one or more of these corridors. A location in Sector 001 is a hub on this network as it has five of these corridors coming from it and connecting to other locations in that sector. (Could that be the Sol System?) Trade lines are not on that network and are not connected to the network. Look to the lower right hand corner of that star chart - there are multiple trade lines connected to a single point. However, this location is not on the network. The Trans Warp Network I think is a fast response network put into place by Starfleet to respond to threats from the Klingon Empire. Note that none of the locations or corridors are located in the upper left corner of the star chart. And, as for knowing about this network, we have the earlier TV shows to fill in the gaps. We know in the late 24th century that Starfleet was actively pursuing the idea of building a trans warp network to counter the Dominion and to respond swiftly to other attacks to the Federation. And, according to the Star Trek Online game, which was known to the people involved with these graphics (see Omega Leonis Sector Block), the Trans Warp Network was a reality by 2409. A person's ship could literally travel from Earth to Qo'noS in seconds. I think what happened was that they took ideas from later Star Trek, both canon and non-canon, and incorporated them into the NuTrek. As for the Enterprise, I was throwing out a possible solution to how the starship could travel over a hundred light years in mere minutes, while having a maximum warp speed of warp 8. Even by the loose standards of this franchise, these ships travel at incredible speeds. This Starfleet of the NuTrek is more aggressive in pursuing faster travel, as they are studying wormholes and establishing this network. As for this NuTrek, so much of it deviates from the Old Trek that I am now believing that the actual deviation began much earlier than the stated 2233. Looking at San Francisco, I am thinking that the city we saw in "Enterprise", set in the 2150s, must have suffered a massive calamity which saw the destruction of the entire city, save for a few areas, and the loss of the Bay Bridge. In the aftermath of that calamity, the city was rebuilt with massive skyscrapers, a large industrial park, and the location of Starfleet was moved from the Presidio to a point just west of where the Bay Bridge once stood.Throwback (talk) 15:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Going back to the directly relevant part of the discussion: I'm inclined towards a split as well; there's way more info on the specific networks here then on the general concept of a transwarp network. In fact, if we split this into "Transwarp Network (Borg)" and "Transwarp Network (Federation)" we're bound to end up with a general "Transwarp Network" disambiguation page, which still might serve to highlight the general concept if that need is felt. On a sidenote; was the exact term "Borg Transwarp Network" even ever used?. Otherwise you'd have thought "Tranwarp Network" would have been the more logical title in the first place. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I saw that someone wrote that Corridor 67 is a trade line. So, I went back to the source, and I came to the conclusion that this f**king map is a mess. We have three lines: a line with sequential short dashes (- - -), a line with sequential dots (***), and a solid yellow line. This yellow line is used inconsistently, does it represent routes between locations or is it used as a means of identifying something, like follow this line from the label to a point on the map? Assuming the latter, a trade line is a line with sequential dots, which would make Corridor 67 a trade line, I think. As for the TWN line, who knows? Again, I am assuming, a location is identified as a Trans Warp Network. From this location, there are two lines - a dash line and a dot line. Which is the TWN line? I hate, hate, these interfaces. The Okudagrams weren't always readable, but they were understandable. And, what is up with the letter-number combination? Why couldn't they name locations? As the people involved with making these interfaces couldn't be bothered to make them understandable, save for a few exceptions, I don't think it's possible for us to begin to be able to derive information from them. I am stepping back from what I said earlier and I no longer support those comments.Throwback (talk) 16:52, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :I moved the article to cover both, the Borg and the Federation. If there is still a wish to split this page an updated discussion should be held. Tom (talk) 11:47, March 8, 2015 (UTC)